


Emergency Preparedness

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [78]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Explosions, F/F, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Science, Scientist Wrangler Darcy Lewis, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen's assistants are not prepared for this sort of emergency. Thankfully, her Soulmate shows up to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency Preparedness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaddySnuffles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddySnuffles/gifts).



> More wonderful Words from PaddySnuffles!
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

Helen was not having a good day.

Usually that meant that she had worked hard toward one hypothesis only to find that she was mistaken and had to start again with a different idea.

Today, things were exploding.

She didn't understand how it had happened; it wasn't like she was one of the physicists...

Her assistants were scurrying around, most likely making things worse rather than improving the situation.

And then, Jane Foster's assistant appeared in the doorway with a latte in one hand and a fire extinguisher in the other. 

"Well," she said to Helen. "This is all going downhill very fast."

Before she had a chance to respond, Darcy Lewis began shouting at her assistants, and within five minutes had doused the fire(s) and prevented the lab from complete destruction.

Helen waited while she lectured the team about emergency preparedness and assigned them all shifts in the physics lab, promising that it would whip them into shape so that they would be ready if this kind of thing happened again, and threatening to send them off to Stark's lab if they didn't show up to work in Selvig's.

Her staff was sharply dismissed to go take showers and change, and Helen waited until Darcy Lewis set down the fire extinguisher and picked up her drink.

"Thank you," Helen said quietly. "I... don't know what I would have done without you."

Darcy spit out her coffee and began coughing, wiping her nose and mouth on her sleeve.

"You're my  _ Soulmate _ ?!"

Helen smiled. "You're  _ my _ hero," she replied.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/147556806653/emergency-preparedness)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
